medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Image guidelines
Here are the guidelines for uploading images to the wiki. This covers what types of images are allowed, and what rules to follow when uploading them. It's expected that you read and understand these before you upload pictures onto the wiki! What images can we use? Because this site is meant to educate people about the Medarot/Medabots series, most Medarot-related pictures can be considered fair use here. Mainly, we are looking for official artwork, screenshots, and sprites to show what things look like. Extremely small or bad quality pictures aren't as useful and shouldn't be uploaded if a better quality version is available. Pictures with watermarks should also be avoided, and things like screenshots and scans should be taken from the original source. Images that don't fit our requirements may be deleted by an administrator in order to keep things organized. If you're not sure why your picture was deleted, you can discuss it with the person who deleted it on their talk page. Fanart Since the focus of this wiki is on official information, uploading fanart is generally not recommended. Fanart is not allowed on articles, which includes Medarot or character pages. There are several reasons for this. Mainly, because it doesn't work as a reliable source of information. (Fanart sometimes takes liberties and won't necessarily match the official design, even if it looks good.) The other problem with using Fanart is that most of the time, we do not have the artist's permission to use their art on our wiki. While you yourself might not mind your art being posted here, many artists, especially Japanese artists, take real offense to their art being posted on different sites without asking. Because it's difficult to contact Japanese artists about whether you can post their art here (and nobody would bother to anyway), posting any Japanese fanart here is not allowed. With English fanart from Deviantart or other sites, pictures can be uploaded so long as you have permission from the artist to post it here. If you drew the picture yourself, or have permission to post it, please say so in the file description. Any other fanart uploaded without an explanation will be swiftly deleted. Fanart can't be used on article pages, but it is allowed on userpages and within the forums. Remember that while uploading other people's art is not allowed, posting links to it is fine. (Upload the picture onto a site like Imageshack or Tinypic and use an external link or just post the URL.) User page images Pictures that aren't related to Medarot/Medabots are generally not allowed on the wiki. The only exception is on your user page, where you can decorate the page as you like. Each user is allowed to upload 1 or 2 pictures to use on their user page. These pictures aren't required to be related to Medarot, and will be put in the "User page images" category. Pictures that aren't being used will be deleted periodically. About file names Uploaded files on the wiki are different from regular pages in that they cannot be easily renamed. Currently, only admins are capable of moving pictures, and the process is still very messy. In many cases it's actually easier to upload the file a second time than to change the name. So, we ask that you be especially careful when deciding names for pictures. (The "destination filename" is what you need to worry about.) Before you upload any large amount of pictures (sprites, scans, screenshots, etc.) it's always a good idea to ask on the forums or on a talk page about how the files should be named. This saves everyone a lot of time in the long term and means you won't have to re-upload everything after we correct you. File names should be descriptive, but not overly long because they also serve as the link for the picture (much like page titles). Extremely generic names like "Metabee.jpg" and "Cyandog.png" should be avoided, because we plan to have multiple pictures for each Medarot or character. Try to include what the picture is from in the file name to make it more descriptive, even if it's just "Screenshot-Metabee1.jpg" or "Manga-Cyandog.png". This makes things much easier to organize for when we have multiple pictures of Cyandog and Metabee. Some types of files already have a set naming scheme, for example sprites. Please use the talk page for a category to discuss the naming schemes if you want it changed or clarified. About categories Currently, image categories are handled entirely by the admins, so you don't need to worry about including categories when you upload an image. What we don't need Currently we don't need anyone to upload sprites, cards (English or Japanese), or production art from Medarot Damashii (anything from this site). We have access to all of these but are holding off uploading them while we discuss how to name and categorize them. They will all be added eventually so you don't need to concern yourself with them! (The pictures will be deleted if you upload them in the meantime.) Other resources If you need any of these guidelines clarified, don't be afraid to ask an admin or post on the forum about it. You can also check out for info on how to start a Medarot page. :Last edit by Kimbles, July 15, 2010 Category:Help